Simba's Sunset
by jamieg2892
Summary: ANOTHER loveydovey story about Simba and Nala, but this is when they were cubs
1. What could they do?

**Simba's Sunset**

**Another mushy story so Gothic han, you'll just have to live with it ;)**

**Chapter 1: What could they do?**

Mufasa looked at the two of them suspiciously. He couldn't decide whether to let them go or not.

"C'mon Dad, it's only the water hole!" Simba begged.

"Yeah, but do you remember the last time you went to the 'water hole'?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me, if he wants to go back to that graveyard I'm gonna run faster than a speeding zebra!" Nala interrupted.

"But I just don't know why you kids want to go out this time at night!"

Serabi then walked out of the cave and up to Mufasa's side.

"They're only kids, Mufasa! What's the worst they could get up to?" she said.

While she was saying that Simba and Nala put on their massive smile that persuaded Serabi to let them go last time.

Mufasa sighed. Then Serabi put a paw around his ear and whispered something in it.

Simba and Nala tried to run forward and see what she was saying but Mufasa stretched his arms out and prevented the two kids getting any nearer. Then she said something that made him jump with surprise and widen his eyes.

He then lowered his arms and smiled.

"Well, I guess you can go!"

"Do we have to go wi…" Nala tried to ask.

"Nope. No Zazu. You kids go and have your fun before it's time to come in!" Serabi answered.

"Yeah!" the two cubs said before giving eachother a high five and running off the platform and down the steps.

"But stay within the sunlight!" Mufasa shouted.

"That won't be a problem since it covers the whole kingdom!" Simba yelled back. Nala let off a little giggle.

"OK. Within the antelope field and the zebra field!"

"Oh alright!"

Simba and Nala jogged off to the field directly opposite pride rock and sat down next to eachother, staring at the sun setting over the horizon.

Serabi leant her head on Mufasa's, who did the same.

"Reminds me of the time when me and you were, you know" she said.

"Yeah. They're a bit young though, don't you think?" he replied.

"Let them dream, because one day that dream could become a reality"

**Plz Review!**


	2. Fragile Thoughts

**Simba's Sunset**

**Chapter 2: Fragile Thoughts**

"I'll never get tired of this!" said Simba, smiling at the sunset.

"Me neither! It's just beautiful" Nala added.

They both gazed at the big, yellow ball they called the sun slowly crawling downwards, casting elongated shadows of the countless objects surrounding them. Animals, trees, rocks. It was like the world was reaching out to them.

Nala looked behind her. There was no one in sight. Mufasa and Sarabi had returned into the cave ad most of the animals had gone back to their burrows, nests and lakes. She was relieved. The solitude gave Nala a chance to speak to Simba the way she wanted to for a long, long time.

She had been keeping something to herself for a while. Ever since she met Simba. Now, Simba was a name she loved to hear. In random conversations flittering around the pridelands she would tingle when she heard that name pop up.

It was even better when they went out playing together. Every time she saw his sparkly, yellow eyes approaching her she would wallow in the pleasure and sensation of his presence around her.

And to think, he would one day be king! What would that make her? Would he ask her?

The questions piled up in her head and helped her imagine of what life would be like with him later on in life. Would they stay best friends, or go further?

But she also had a lot of worries about showing her affection to Simba. What if it's too quick? What if he thinks she's weird and avoids her? What if he gets angry?

"Just imagine, I'm gonna rule all of this when I'm older!" Simba said with a smile, tingling with excitement. Someone else was also tingling with excitement.

"I know, it's gonna be so cool!" Nala replied. She then edged up a bit further to him. She could feel his body heat. It made her quiver with delight. She then edged further, ending up wit their arms touching. Simba spun his head round and looked at their arms.

Then he looked up at Nala's face. She was smiling. Content and cosy.

'What is she doing? She can't be doing that by accident! Does she…? No! She couldn't! Could she?' Simba asked himself.

'What's he thinking? Am I going too fast? He looks kinda confused. I've gotta tell him!' Nala thought before taking a deep breath and turning towards him.

**

* * *

(Sing to 'Enjoy the Silence')**

**Do you know why I you and I**

**Are together all the time**

**Can't you see yet why I've set**

**My eyes and hopes on you for all this time**

**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm**

**You're in my dreams and so it seems**

**You are oblivious to my desires**

**I want you near, I want you here**

**At the side of me all the ways I go**

**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm **

**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed**

**Is you in my arms**

**I adore you and I'm hopeful too**

**That you think the same**

**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm**

**Enjoy the silence**

**Enjoy the silence**

**Enjoy the silence**

* * *

Simba was stunned at what Nala had just done. It took him a few moments to realize what she had actually said to him. Nala just stared at the ground, awaiting Simba's reaction.

"That…" said Simba, struggling to get his words out.

Nala's heartbeat increased, the main thought on her mind was that she would be rejected. She would die if she heard those words. She was cursing herself in her head for telling him. Why did she do it? She listened carefully for Simba's next words.

"…was beautiful" he finished with a shocked smile. "All those words, they were so passionate! You were very brave admitting that! And…I have something to tell you, actually."

All of a sudden, Nala became excited, very excited. She widened her eyes and leant forward in anticipation of what she had to hear. It was her turn to listen now.

"That song sounded very familiar to me. Do you know why? Because they were the words I longed to tell you. I've wanted to tell you ever since I met you. When I first saw your beaming smile and your beautiful eyes looking into mine in a friendly way I never knew that that first look at me made you feel this way about me. It just warms me up inside. Then that night we went out and played in this very field. Look over there!"

He pointed to an old tree trunk bare of its branches and leaves.

"Look closely" said Simba to a curious Nala.

She scanned the entire trunk until she spotted an engraving towards the bottom that they made when they were very young.

It read, 'SIMBA AND NALA, NEW BEST FRIENDS' made by Simba's claws.

Nala's mind replayed the memories in her head like a movie. She saw the two of them jogging over to the tree and Simba scratching the scruffy writing into the old wood.

"Oh my…" she murmured, astounded by the memories reawakening in her delicate little mind. She ran her paw along the grooves of the engraving. It sent wonderful sensations buzzing through her veins and nerves.

She raised her head and looked into Simba's eyes. He was smiling and gazing into her eyes with a friendly, loving feeling emanating from him. That was it. They had reached their goal. Success.

"Why don't we go back over there?" suggested Simba while pointing over a rock over-shadowed by a small tree.

Nala nodded and walked over to him. They both purred as a cause of the contentment they both shared with each other.

Together they walked over to the rock and sat upon it next to each other, resting their heads upon the other's.

Nala wondered why the sun was taking such a long time setting. Maybe the kings watching them were slowing it down to let the cub's night of love continue as long as possible. The thought pleased her.

While Simba sat and stared at the sunset she turned her head slightly and gently licked him on his cheek. He turned to her and smiled his little smile before licking her cheek and purring.

They both sat on the rock and wallowed in each other's love while Sarabi stood on the hill, smiling.

**The End**

**Plz Review!**


End file.
